The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum L., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Antholyl’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in 2000 in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands. The female parent was a red Anthurium pot plant ‘Anthepedi’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,644), while the male parent was a red Anthurium pot plant ‘99-1878-02’ (unpatented).
The new cultivar was selected in 2002 from the results of the hybridization and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by tissue culture in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands over a five-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied with the European Union on Jan. 26, 2007. ‘Antholyl’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.